Harald-077
* ** *** **** ***** |rank= |specialty= *Command *Assault *Wheelman |battles= * * ** ** ** ** ** * |status= Active |class= SPARTAN-II CLASS I }} '''Senior Chief Petty Officer Harald Skogen', mainly known as Harald, 77 or call sign HARDRADA, is a Class I commando of the . Harald was born on the planet to a family of Norwegian descent, ripped away from his family at the age of six after careful analysis of officials from Harald is a highly decorated SPARTAN of the UNSC with a unwavering faith in and his brothers in arms Harald is privileged to be one of the few SPARTAN-II's to survive the Human-Covenant War. Harald continued to faithfully serve the UNSC in many post war reconstruction efforts as well as the =Biography= Early Life on Paris IV Harald was born to somewhat wealthy parents of Norwegian descent, they lived on a large ranch in Trønderon New Trøndelag, Paris IV. While he was a child he had many friends and they often went on childish adventures. Harald was a physically strong child with a very quick mind, on a level far above his childhood friends. On an adventure with his friends Harald got into a argument with one of his friends over who would rule the world one day. During this argument his friend shoved him, and accidentally pushed Harald over into the crevice fifteen feet below. To which all of them scattered and told no one of what happened assuming Harald had died. Miraculously Harald was only unconscious and had survived the fall with only bruises and a gash on his face. Faced with having to get out of the crevice while dazed and with no help coming, Harald immediately began searching for cracks in the side of the earth where he could plant his hand and his feet to make his way out. After several hours and several failed attempts, he was finally able to crawl his way out by way of cracks, rocks, and roots of the Oak tree that grew on the side of the crevice. Severely injured Harald tried to return home, but only made it to one of his fathers fields, where his father found him and returned him home, quickly nursing his wounds. Harald made a quick recovery to which he seemed to have been better than he ever was before. It wasn't long after this that officials from ONI abducted Harald, flash cloned, and indoctrinated into the SPARTAN-II program. It was reported that Harald's flash clone had died of a massive heart attack, something which Harald's parents assumed was result of the fall, all records of this were likely lost in the glassing of Paris IV. SPARTAN-II Program Harald Skogen's name was taken from him and replaced with HARALD-077 a tag which was on all of his apparel. During the early years of their training Harald strived to achieved excellence in all tests physical and mental, beat only by the best of the best of the candidates that were also there. This made Harald outgoing and competitive with the other SPARTAN's. In these early years Harald began to take a affectionate liking to his service tag 77. These drills had built Harald into the best soldier possibly trainable, excelling in many specialties and tactics. However the SPARTAN-II Augmentation was a large task in itself to be done, and put Harald through a great deal of pain. This put a great deal of stress on Harald's mind but he was able to overcome it fairly well. When it was all said and done Harald was a massive man just shy of 7 feet 1 inches, trained and augmented to fight for the UNSC Insurrection Harald went on several missions against the Insurrection most of them being with a team of SPARTAN's however he did go on a few solo missions. He wasn't much for the killing of other Humans, however he served the UNSC faithfully like he always had. The only real battle of note that Harald took place in was the which was short lived due to the start of the Human-Covenant War Human-Covenant War Harald was present at many battles during the Human-Covenant War, taking him to the reaches and the innards of the galaxy. Battle of Chi Ceti Apon completion of augmentation and training it was time for the SPARTAN's to be united with their MJOLNIR Mk. IV armor, which was originally perceived to be a easy trip ended up being what proved the SPARTAN's capabilities on the combat front. While on board the UNSC Commonweatlh they enganed the the Covenant cruiser Unrelenting, and later disembarked on board a pelican for the Damascus testing facility. The SPARTAN's rushed into the facility elevator for their 15 minute ride, which caused them to rush and to quickly acclimate to their new MJOLNIR armor and rendezvous with the Commonwealth. While en route to the Commonwealth learned that their armor was EVA capable and devised a plan for the SPARTAN's to board the Covenant cruiser. After disembarking from the Commonwealth the SPARTAN's made their way to the cruiser, Harald realizing that only a few of them would make it on board, shoved his warhead to whose was much closer. Unknowingly he sealed Samuels fate, had Harald not given him his warhead he may have been able to make it off the cruiser. When the mission was over and Harald learned that Samuel hadn't made it off the Unrelenting he fell to one knee and became silent. He was so angry and ridden with guilt he slammed his hand into the deck of the Commonwealth, and left the room to speak with John-117. John and Harald talked for few moments about their now lost friend, and Harald expressed his guilt to John. From this day forward Harald vowed that the UNSC would beat the Covenant at any cost to him. Liberation of Harvest During the Liberation of Harvest Harald engaged the Covenant on many fronts, often leading small squads of Marines against overwhelming numbers of combatants. Harald proved himself a hero to many of the Marines on the battlefield. Several well noted events that happened to Harald on his tour of Harvest made him a legend among Marines. Harald is also know to be behind several successful battle strategies against the Covenant. While on Harvest, Harald faced his first real brush of combat against the Covenant. One such event that proved him to be a hero among marines was when he saved two squads of whom where heavily pinned down against several squads of and their and cohorts. Harald had but one option to save their lives was to remain noticed until the time was right for the all out assault. He proceed to sneak up on what he presumed where two Elite Majors and drove his two combat knifes deep into the back of their skulls, killing them both instantly. He dropped the Elites two dead bodies, and began firing his on the help less grunts and jackals, slaughtering them to a point where the suppressed ODST's rejoined the fight, and help Harald end the skirmish Harald continued to be a asset, often going behind enemy lines to disrupt Covenant troop movements or to sabotage their artillery. Notably Harald once infiltrated a Covenant base armed with only a assault rifle and a bomb capable of blowing the base and its surrounding support to kingdom come. Relatively unopposed Harald made his way the Covenant garage and set the bomb with a time of 5 minuets. The 5 minute time span that Harald had to exfiltrate was mostly filled with the slaughter of many Covenant combatants, followed by narrowly escaping the blast radius on foot. Harald is noted for having a extremely high Covenant kill count during the Liberation of Harvest. First Battle of Arcadia Directly after the final battle of Harvest Harald was on board the UNSC Spirit of Fire. Harald was apart of Team Omega, know as OMEGA 1 he was the leader of the fire team. OMEGA 1 and the rest of the SPARTAN's in Omega team were tasked with patrolling the outside of Acadia and engaging the Covenant combatants to try and keep them at bay while rescue operation were conducted inside the city by SPARTAN's of Red Team and Sergeant Forge and his soldiers. While outside the Arcadia Harald and Omega Team engaged the Covenant outside the city seeking to gain entry. Harald divided Omega team into two smaller fire teams while they conducted operations outside of Acadia. With only a warthog and his fellow SPARTAM's loaded up, and began to engage the Covenant on in small skirmishes from sector to sector. The SPARTAN's engaged every single Covenant soldier they saw, dispatching them all in a timely manner, before moving off to engage the next wave of advancing Covenant. En route to rendezvous with the rest of Omega Team, Harald's warthog was his with a vicious fuel rod shot from a . The shot hit the rear driver side wheel and sent the warthog into a uncontrollable roll. When the roll was finally over Harald emerged from the wreckage, Assault Rifle in hand, sprinted to the Mgalekgolo, firing bursts of rifle fire into his exposed orange parts. Harald narrowly avoided several fuel rod shots before he finally was able to mount the Mgalekgolo and pull the pin on two of his grenades and shove them right into its would be spine. After the Mgalekgolo exploded Harald made his way back to the other SPARTAN's, informed them that they still had a mission and advanced again to meet the rest of Omega team. Harald successfully rendezvoused with the rest of Omega team and Sergeant Forge at the outskirts of the city. Harald, along with Douglas, Jerome, and Alice went on to lead the remaining forces that they had against the Covenant forward operating base. The Covenant had no chance with nine SPARTAN-II's assisted by Forge and his remaining marines. Battle of Jericho VII During the Battle of Jericho VII Harald commanded Red Team on their mission to plant HAVOK warheads on enemy ship positions. Red Team encountered very little resistance due to the actions of , and where able to successfully plant their warheads. With their mission a success it was time for the SPARTAN's to leave from behind enemy lines just as silently as they entered, only having to eliminate a handful of Covenant infantry. After Red Team had successfully exited Covenant controlled land, They rendezvoused with Blue Team and battled Covenant infantry for the remainder of the battle. The SPARTAN's were successfully extracted from Jericho VII before the glassing commenced. The mission that Harald led was noted for being the smoothest mission the SPARTAN had ever been on. When the UNSC lost the battle and the Covenant began to glass the planet John-117 requested to watch the destruction. Together John and Harald silently observed the destruction of Jericho VII for over an hour. Battle of New Constantinople =Personal Life= Personality Relationships Samuel-034 Samuel was one of Harald's rivals but closest friends as well. Harald and Samuel would often chose to exercises together working on both their teamworks skills. During the Battle of Chi Ceti Samuel and Harald along with the rest of the SPARTAN-II's led a assault on the Covenant vessel Unrelenting. Harald shoved his warhead to Samuel who was the only one close enough to make it inside the ship. This decision would prove to be a mistake, in the after action report when Harald heard that Samuel had not made it, he broke down but was later calmed and reassured by John-117. Harald has often been heard saying that he fights the Covenant for all Humanity, and for Revenge for Samuel. Appearance =Weapons and Equipment= Category:DoH SPARTANs